Shin Hyō
(豹真,Hyō Shin) is a Genin from Land of Rivers of an unknown origin who has recently been spotted in Reikaigakure. He has made an alliance with Reikai, according to which he may aid them anytime without any obstruction. Background Shin Hyō is a shinobi from an unknown origin, some say he hails from the Land of Rivers. In the past few years he has joined Reikaigakure, Shin was orphaned after the Fourth Shinobi World War, forced to steal food in order to survive he somehow managed to sneak into the Hidden Spiritual Land, where he was gladly accepted and warmly welcomed by others. Shin began living in Land of Rivers, which was now governed by Amegakure, however, he was extremely devoted to his new land as such he would not trust any strangers in the land. Personality Shin unlike other genin's from Reikaigakure is quiet, calm and collected. He is also very cautious as seen he doesn't leave any traces of his existence behind. Although witnessed mostly in his fighting style he is ruthless and precise when it comes to dealing with enemies. Shin is also highly cautious and is hardly caught off the guard. He's extremely devoted and loyal to Amegakure and it's associated lands. Another trait of his personality is, he has problem trusting people, specially strangers. Appearance Abilities Shin is an extremely gifted genin, his feats so far has been impressive, not only he has extremely impressive senses, healing factor and combat skills, he also has demonstrated the use of some jōnin-level moves such as Shadow Clone Technique and Wind Release: Storm Armor. He has also demonstrated the usage of techniques such as Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique and Body Flicker Technique. Healing Factor Shin's primary ability was an accelerated healing process that enabled him to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his anatomy with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. Originally, the speed of Shin's healing factor's was in proportion to the wound's severity; for example, he could fully recover from an ordinary gunshot wound within minutes or injuries as severe as a broken back and severed spine within days. However, Shin's healing ability was dramatically increased in recent years due to various augmentation procedures. Shin could fully heal from injuries that result in massive tissue damage or loss such as multiple fractures, wounds, slashes, puncture wounds, blunt force trauma, and severe burns within a matter of moments. Shin's healing factor is nearly as powerful as Rei's, even possibly on par with it. Shin's natural healing also afforded him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs. It is virtually impossible for him to become intoxicated. Shin's healing powers also extended to his highly efficient immune system. As a result, he was immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. In addition, Shin's healing factor provided him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Ninjutsu Shin is an impressive sensor and can use exquisite forms of ninjutsu. Nature Transformation He is naturally a master of wind-natured chakra who has been extensively trained by Naien and later on Ryūken Senju himself. He has mastered several degree's of wind type nature transformation. He practiced manipulating wind in many ways to perfect his wind manipulation. He can create, shape and manipulate air, common name given to the layer of atmospheric gases and various compounds (mostly oxygen and nitrogen) surrounding the planet Earth that is retained by Earth's gravity, and wind, movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. It is an important factor in determining and controlling climate and weather, and the generating force of most ocean and freshwater waves. Wind occurs because of horizontal and vertical differences in atmospheric pressure, and include breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. Since air cannot be seen by conventional methods, neither can the attacks and derivatives formed by/from it, making it an invisible and versatile weapon that is very difficult to block and dodge. With him being the master of Wind Release chakra nature, capable of producing techniques of massive scale and power. He could not only manipulate Wind Release but also could control Air Pressure, and wind around him present in the environment. *'Air-Dash': He is capable of performing short "dashes" in mid-air, allowing increased speed and even changing direction in mid-jump. This is only due to his ability to merge with and control air itself. He can walk on the air, treating it like a solid matter. He can run and move across the air as if walking on the ground, giving him greater maneuverability in any given environment. *'Air-Blast': He can create and project blasts of air or wind that can take the form of any creature or object that he can imagine and make his blast seem like it's alive if he wants. These blasts could have very damaging results, cutting and knocking back the opponent. He can release waves of air over a specific target area causing great damage and delivering great shock waves of pure force. Summoning Technique Shin was originally taught summoning technique by Raido, by letting him sign a blood contract with Panthers of the Yami Jungle, specially summoning Panthera the Panther king. He makes use of the Panther for tracking and communications. His summons also serves offensive purposes. Taijutsu He also had shown to be skilled in taijutsu and possess a great amount of physical strength, being able to send multiple ninja's flying away with one kick. Shin is also quite fast and agile as he was able to catch Naien off-guard and, he was able to avoid multiple boulders falling on him. Shin has really fast reaction times, honed reflexes, increased physical strength, and is also very fast.His moves are utilized at blinding speed, and when he delivers powerful attacks the opponent, they are hardly able to recognize what is actually happening with them. After the time-skip, Shin's taijutsu improved immensely. He was able to stun and traumatize many nin with his overwhelming physical prowess, with a massive punch he was able to leave a gigantic crater on ground and give rise to multiple fissures and shock waves. Shin's speed has also seemingly increased, as he was fast enough to rescue a child from a house which was set on fire by a missing nin, also he was able to stop Izanagi Hyūga's attacks at relative ease. During Chunin exams he was able to move at virtually instantaneous speed, and surprise his opponents. His speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. Shin possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks from Raiga, R and, most recently, attacks from Naien. Shin is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his Panther like moves in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat his opponents to great effect. Not only is able to actively keep track of targets, his keen senses allow him to identify traps that others would miss, whilst also being an excellent lookout by detecting any approaching enemy shinobi. Shin's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are beyond the human body's natural limits, even those of the finest Shinobi athlete. He can perform many tasks with his feet as easily as a human could do with his hands. His manual and pedal dexterity are so great that he can write using both hands at once or tie knots in rope with his toes. Shin's training has pushed his physical strength to the pinnacle of human perfection. While not superhuman, he is considerably much stronger than the average human and is almost as strong as a human can be without being considered superhuman. At his peak, the hand-books used to class him to lift just under 850 lbs. Shin's ability to resist and recover from physical injury or disease is also at the pinnacle of human capability. While he is susceptible to illness and injury as any normal human is, his ability to resist and recover from them is well above that of most other humans. The current hand book list him as a person who can lift over 1,000 lbs. He regularly lifts at least 750-800 lbs during his excessive training regimes. He engages in brutal calisthenics and stick fighting to keep his skills intact. He is also a rigorously trained gymnast and aerobatic. Training himself to become a gifted athlete, Shin had been able to jump roof top to roof top, scale tall buildings and land on his feet without ever making a sound by the time he was ten. Martial Arts Shin has been classified as a master martial artist, though the specific fighting arts he has mastered have never been completely revealed. As a ninja, he is skilled in various Ninjutsu techniques such as Taijutsu, Judo and Kenpo. Even though he is known as a ninja and worked for Blood Bound Apostle as one, his fighting skills and techniques far surpass those of the average Blood Bound or average shinobi. His skills have been said to rival those of a ninja grandmaster(10th Dan level black belt or above). Rei has also received additional training from Naien and Sageru to develop his skills in this area, Shin is also very well versed in the use of all Ninja weapons, stealth methods, silent movement, infiltration, concealment, escape & evasion, covert methods, Ninja espionage, and Ninja acrobatics. He is also proficient in Muay Thai‎ and Silat Pattani. Ever since his childhood, he has been trained by a group of assassins, in various assassination techniques. Shin was able to sneak into Kirigakure and furthermore into the Naien's house virtually undetected until he felt necessary. Of all the young Shinobi's trained by Naien, Shin may be the one that is the most silent. He is extremely agile and stealthy thanks to his training. He has been taught Dragon-Style-Kung Fu, Stick Fighting and Boxing by Naien himself. Also, he furthered his studies by seeking R who taught him Northern Praying Mantis and retrained him in Silat Pattani. Enhanced Senses Shin can see in total darkness as if it was a clear sunny day, something at over a few hundred feet appears as though it is right in front of his face. Shin's sense of hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, enabling him to hear sounds that an ordinary human can't and to be able to hear sounds that an ordinary human can, but at much greater distances. Shin can memorize tens of thousands of scents and track them to the exact location, can smell fear, and detect if someone is lying by change in body odor. Shin's sense of taste is sensitive to the point that he is able to taste the exact ingredients of any particular food he is eating. He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans couldn't hear at a greater distances, enough to hear a teardrop in another room that have thick walls with enough focus. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Shin can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. These senses stem from, at least partially, his constant cellular regeneration, as are his enhanced physical capabilities. His ability to see in the murky depths of the ocean allows him exceptional night vision while on land. He has claimed that his eyes are adapted to see at 6,000 fathoms (or 36,000 feet below the surface of the water). He also has nearly superhuman sensitivity via touch, allowing the hairs on his body to sense air currents around him and vibrations via his skin. Other Skills Shin's body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he can sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. He also has a pronounced assault leap, which few can sense, even those like Kiba who have enhanced senses. This leap is a combination of his extreme strength, reflex and agility working in concert, flexing and un-flexing his muscles much harder and quicker than a normal human, similar to a tiger or lion's pounce. This allows for a devastatingly powerful and fast leap onto the opponent, which few can recover from. Due to his superior training from childhood and extremely acute senses Shin's reflexes are many times superior to even the most talented Chūnin who has gone through rigorous training. Shin's advanced musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human, due in large part to the effects of his healing factor. Before receiving various upgrades to his powers, Shin can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins began to impair him. He has also demonstrated the usage of useless technique's such as Harem Technique and Sexy Technique. Shin's agility resembles that of a great ape combined with the acrobatic prowess of an Olympic level gymnast. He could walk a tightrope or a slack rope as easily as most people can walk on a sidewalk. He could also walk on his hands for many hours, or perform a complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record in gymnastics. Shin is blatantly ruthless and overwhelmingly fast, known to be tactically proficient with the use of his surroundings, and also an impressive self-declared investigator. He possesses great strength as well as brutal skill, and he tends to use otherwise harmless objects as improvised weapons, such as hair spray, pepper, cooking fat, electric wiring, clothing fabric and even a toilet to give himself an advantage in combat. He is also skilled at picking locks. He is described as "tactically brilliant" by Naien. He has been seen in ocean depths as deep as 20,000 feet (3.79 miles) below the surface of the water.It seems that Shin has been able to travel as deep as 36,000 feet (6.82 miles) considering that he claims that his eyes have been adapted to see at that depth. Stats Trivia Category:Martial Artist